ESD is the transfer of an electrostatic charge between two objects (e.g., electronic devices) of different electric potential. In the semiconductor industry, ESD is one of the leading causes of IC failure and becomes an even greater problem as dimensions decrease to meet the demand for higher operating speed and device density and lower operating voltages and cost.
Semiconductor manufacturers may require their products to pass an ESD qualification test before being released to customers to ensure that the ESD protection exists and meets applicable requirements. To determine the existence and compliance of ESD protection, engineers may examine each product's schematic and layout.